Canine Dreams
by KieraVenic
Summary: A miserable night on the Storm Coasts reveals that not everything in the Fade are ancient battles and somber memories.


Based on a one word prompt given to me by a friend.

**Brontide** - The low rumbling of distant thunder.

* * *

><p>It had been a downright miserable day. From the bandits, to the recruited mercenaries, the mud slide, and then the dragon, Taryn was positive she had mud in places there should <em>never<em> be mud. While the view had been magnificent, Taryn had had enough to the Storm Coast to last her a life time.

The constant rain had let up three hours before they had set up camp, but that made the ground no less soggy. It was sad when sleeping on a rock was preferable. With disgruntled muttering, the party set up camp in a miserable little clearing up on the forested cliffs. Oiled skins draped over the flattest rocks they could find kept their bedrolls safe from the worst of the damp.

Despite their vigorous day of fighting (and more running and panic than any of them would admit when the dragon swooped for them), Taryn could find no rest. Frustrated, she tossed and turned on her rock. Beside her, Cassandra fared little better. Periodic noises of frustrated disgust greeted Taryn's ears with the rustle of cloth as the Seeker continuously readjusted. The space was so tight the two were back to back or nearly nose to nose which left the two muttering awkward apologies. Taryn felt sorry for Varric and Solas in the next tent over.

Though, they were oddly quiet, their tent devoid of the disgruntled muttering that filled the women's tent. She felt a pang of jealousy.

Then it started… a low rumble that cut the unsettled quiet every few seconds.

Gray and green eyes snapped open at the same moment and immediately narrowed. Were she in a better mood, Taryn would have found their identical reactions humorous.

There was a long pause… then the rumble returned.

"Varric," Cassandra growled. "I am going to kill you."

"What? What did I do now? I'm not even in the same tent as you," Varric defended with incredulity.

"You're snoring."

"I hate to break it to you, Seeker, but I haven't exactly been asleep."

Bemused, Taryn propped herself up on her elbow, squinting tiredly at the tent fabric. "Then what is—"

There it was again. Another rumble. Taryn's face fell flat, the slightest droop in her pointed ears. "Please tell me it's not going to rain again… Dread Wolf take this blasted weather…"

There was an answering laugh. "No, it's not thunder."

Rolled onto her back, Cassandra huffed. "Then pray tell, what is that noise?"

"Chuckles."

"… What? This situation is hardly amusing Varric. If we're to deal with the Templars in the area we need _rest_ not laughter."

"No," Varric drew out. "_Chuckles_. Baldy. Your friendly neighbor Elven apostate."

Taryn sighed. "Solas is snoring?"

"Kick him then," Cassandra muttered with tired frustration. It earned her a bark of laughter from Varric.

"I never would've expected you to be so petty." His words were punctuated with another rumble.

A reluctant smile tugged Taryn's lips. "Don't kick him. He's just as tired as we are. Varric, just nudge him over to his side."

"Too late. He's already on his side." There was undeniable amusement in his voice. "You two need to see this."

Heavily, Cassandra sighed, frustration deepening her voice. "We need to sleep."

"Trust me, Seeker. This will at least make the Herald happy, if nothing else."

Suspicion narrowed Taryn's eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Disembodied laughter filled the tent. "The puppy eyes have not gone unnoticed."

Despite her sputter of protest, Taryn was already sitting up. "What!? I do not."

"Uh huh."

She rose up, snatching her water logged boots to tug them on. At the least the chance to kick Varric would be worth the trip. Each step squelched as she stepped out and plodded to the second tent. "This had better be good." No comment was made on the fact that Cassandra was right behind her, the frustration of her face eased with curiosity.

Another rumble, and Taryn lifted the tent flap, crouching down to shuffle in. Knelt on the end of Solas' bedroll she frowned. "He's just sleeping. I don't—"

What had sounded as a low snore was not quite. Upper lip curled, Solas briefly flashed his teeth before what could only be a growl cut the air. The fabric of his bed roll jerked as one foot twitched, leg kicking. After several brief spasms of his leg, he settled, crinkled face smoothing.

Cassandra, who had settled reluctantly at the edge of Varric's blankets, stared. "… Did he… growl?"

Openly, Varric grinned. "Yep. It gets better. Just wait…"

Twice more, Solas flashed his teeth, once in what could only be described as a snarl, his throat keeping up a constant thrumming sound of displeasure. Then, as Taryn began to think Varric would need to just explain, she heard it. It was a quiet mutter of frustration, but there was no mistaking.

"Squirrel."

Stunned silence followed. Cassandra's eyelashes fluttered as she tried to process what she just heard. Taryn's face struggled between shock and hilarity. Voice strained with reflexive laughter, Taryn edged out, "Did he…?"

A motion for silence from Varric and she trailed off, waiting.

A flurry of irritable elvish was accompanied by the near frantic kick of Solas' foot. His hand spastically gripped at his blanket. The sudden outburst trailed away in a disgruntled grumble. "Damn squirrels…"

It was too much. A bark of laughter erupted from Taryn before she could stop it. Immediately she smacked her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Alarmed, Solas jolted up from his sleep, finger tips cold with frost. Bleary silver-blue eyes squinted at her.

"Lavellan?"

Caught staring, she answered intelligently. "Umm… Hello? Sleep well…?"

Varric's laughter was accompanied by Cassandra's sigh as she shook her head at the lost cause of a situation. "I am done with all of you. I am going back to sleep. I will see you soon, Herald."

"Ah, yes, Nehn'enera," Taryn bid her. At the tent flap, Cassandra paused, unsure.

Solas saved her from the stuttering embarrassment that was on the tip of her tongue. "It means joyful sleep, Seeker. It is a common phrase of farewell," he explained tiredly.

"Oh… Well thank you." A weak smile flashed their way and then Cassandra was gone.

Varric scoffed. "Socially graceful, that one."

Quiet stretched as Taryn tried to think of how to disentangled herself from their awkward position, but Solas was faster. Half asleep still, he frowned at her. "Is there a reason for your visit, Herald?"

"She was watching you sleep."

"Varric!" Taryn squawked. "You told me to do it! Uh—I mean… You wanted us to come see. … I'm not helping, am I?"

"Nope," the Dwarf replied, gleefully.

Face red and in her hands, Taryn peered out from between her fingers to shoot him a dirty look. "All. Your. Fault."

"… You were watching me sleep…"

"… Yes?"

Lost, Solas slowly dragged his eyes between the pair. Varric was of no help what-so-ever, opting to smile cheerily instead of providing any real answers.

"Are you going to explain?" When Varric was still not forth coming, Taryn found herself pinned with sharp eyes. He knew she would cave and silently the Dalish cursed her short companion.

"You were talking in your sleep and uh… growling."

Even in the dark the blanching of his skin did not go unnoticed. "Growling?" he asked weakly.

Guilt over took Taryn's amusement and embarrassment and her cringe softened to apologetic worry. "Yes. I'm sorry. It was rude of me to stare. We thought Varric was snoring and Cassandra sassed him. He told us it was you and she said to kick you, but he said you weren't actually snoring and well… We got curious."

"Curious." It was not a question, but his continued look of anxiety made her want to answer regardless.

"None of us can sleep. Figured we might as well do something besides roll around together."

Choked laughter threw Varric into coughing. Lost and alarmed, Taryn stared at him oddly. The fact that Solas covered his mouth in his own restrained laughter left her suspicious. "What?"

"You realize what that means right?"

"… That we had trouble sleeping…?"

Deviously, Varric smiled. "To roll around together means to bed someone."

"To bed so—Oh… Oh Gods. Well… when I think the night can't get more awkward…" She coughed, trying to ignore the burning of her cheeks. She was sincerely glad Cassandra was not here to hear that. "_As I was saying_, we came over and you were uh, growling. Kicking your feet too."

It was obvious that Varric was enjoying the situation far too much. "Tell him the best part."

"You grumbled about squirrels."

Surprise parted Solas' lips and swept any amusement from his face. "… Squirrels…?"

She flashed him an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid so. Squirrels. I woke you up laughing because you started cursing at them."

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose tightly between his fingers. "Wonderful. I am not going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope!" declared Varric.

Truly, she felt bad for embarrassing him, but it was worth it to see the color return to his face. She tugged at a lock of hair, curious as to why he had seemed so worried, but she refused to push. There would be a time when they were all comfortable enough to get to know one another better. Or so she hoped.

"Fade memory of a dog?"

Solas' smile was weak. "Something like that."

With a chuckle, Taryn scooted back, pushing the tent flap aside. "Well, sleep well. Varric, if he starts barking, it's your job to shush him up."

"_Goodnight, da'len_."

With a laugh, Taryn darted from the tent before Solas could lob his makeshift pack-into-pillow at her.

Solas listened to her amusement as it faded away and relief flooded him. _She doesn't know_. He sank back against his roll, almost giddy with the sudden release of his fear. Time stretched and he stared at the fabric overhead debating the merits of returning to sleep when Varric cut the silence.

"So… do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Bark."

"… Goodnight Varric…"


End file.
